Alessandra Morgan
Alessandra Charlotte Dreyrugr Morgan, called Alice by her friends and family, is the current Queen of Enoch and a former court psychic. She is the fourth ruler of Enoch under the Morningstar political dynasty. Also a well-known scholar, she is renowned for her intelligence, large collection of books, and overall dedication to academia. Before her reign as queen began, she served part-time as a court psychic; she is the first in her family in possession of empathy, the ability to sense and manipulate other's emotions via psychic will. As queen, she is known for restructuring the old Enochian council system in such a way that it is now more inclusive of other mythical species. She is also known for her progressively liberal political ideologies and desire to present Enoch as a economically and politically powerful force within the rest of the mythical world. She is currently an active character within the current storyline. Her faceclaim is Eva Green. Appearance Elegant and composed, Alice is nothing short of lovely. Always graceful, yet never meek, she emanates her status as a royal wherever she goes. Although she has lived in Enoch for almost all her life, she is very European looking with a fair complexion and a light smattering of freckles across her nose. Of her siblings, she looks the most like her mother and has inherited many of her features, including her smaller stature; Alice is only five feet three inches in height, though she does appear taller in making a constant effort to maintain good posture. Her hair, which is usually left long, is a dark brown which appears almost black when not in direct sunlight and frames her oval shaped face quite nicely. Her full, dark brows provide a nice contrast against her eye color, which are a thoughtful shade of pale grey. A rare occurance, her eyes are almost the same color as her wings. Like all nephilim, she also sports a pair of feathered wings, whose feathers appear almost silver when standing in direct sunlight. Alice is a firm believer that first impressions are lasting. As such, she is almost always put together, choosing to dress nicely in well-tailored, mostly designer clothing. Her style is professional and relatively modest, though she does enjoy dressing up in more adventurous pieces for special occasions. tumblr_omd81f1Vnw1w2i06to1_1280.jpg tumblr_omgbqwJpdd1u4qivko1_1280.jpg tumblr_ogvpb2pCCZ1s4p0huo1_1280.jpg 3b583345fcd143ad9b914a2938440b67.jpg tumblr_nvu46fglV41tk6kaao2_1280.jpg eva-green-photoshoot-for-new-york-times-2016-2.jpg Empathic Field A result of her ability, Alessandra emits empathetic energy wherever she happens to go. This is as much a physical property as it is a psychic one, as the energies she emit can impact the way others perceive her. Typically, the energy is manifested in light or heat, as her psychic ability combines with her pyrokinesis. - When she enters a room, her presence is actually felt, as she brings with her warmth and a brightness radiates from around her figure. Character Intelligent, patient, down-to-earth Alice does not have a single malicious bone in her body. A true lawful good, she strives to uphold a sense of honor and justice in all corners of her life; she will help others when they are down, go out of her way to seek out truths, yet ruthlessly dishes out vengeance to those who truly deserve it. The crown might be her legal birthright, but it is easy to see she is also naturally suited for the role in her character, as well. Everywhere she goes, Alice simply exudes a rare sense of grace and sophistication. Despite this, she is an entirely selfless individual who has only ever wanted to do right by her friends, family, and subjects. There are many occasions in which she is too selfless, and at times struggles to consider her own needs before the needs of others. Her empathy places a big role in this part of her personality, as she feels for others in such a real way that she sometimes loses awareness of her own true emotions. Before she is a queen though, Alice is first and foremost an intellectual. From the time she was a child, her curiosity for the world and all its many wonders was apparent. She was particularly precocious growing up, and would spend hours reading classical literature instead of playing with other children. To this day, she would much rather spend a night curled up in some quiet corner of her private library translating old manuscripts than socializing with members of the royal court. Literature, history, and philosophy are her favorite areas of study, and over the years, she has amassed quite the impressive collection of books. Her books are her most prized possessions; one way to know if Alice has truly begun to care about someone is if she is willing to let them borrow from her own private library. Alice is almost always the glue which holds the Morgan family together. An excellent mediator, she is quite skilled in conflict resolution and will work quickly to end a situation before it can escalate beyond control. This especially comes in handy when dealing with her own children, or in ending the occasional spat between her mother and younger sister. She is truly a lover, not a fighter, though and only wants to bring peace to the world. If there is mistake to be made in knowing Alessandra though, it would be mistaking her kindness for weakness. There is nothing weak about her. Resilient and unphased by pettiness or arrogance, she is above small dramas. Beneath all her grace and charm, there is her sharp mind, always at the ready to outsmart whoever might be so unlucky to challenge her... Species & Abilities As a seventh generation nephilim under House Morningstar and a third generation nephilim under House Tourmaine, Alice possesses very typical celestial qualities about her. She has wings, whose feathers are pale grey in color. They are proportional to her body in their span, though as she does not use them for flight often, they are not particularly strong. She does posses a very weak form of pyrokinesis as well, but as Alice's psychic abilities are stronger, she has never had any use for the common nephilim ability and cannot use seraphimic weaponry as a result. Empathy The ability to sense and project emotions or emotional sensations. From the time she was a little girl, Alice's ability was very apparent as she always seemed able to read people exceptionally well. It was revealed this was more of a super-natural trait than one of personality as she grew older. As she gained control of this gift, it became obvious that her own brand of empathy was very strong as she is able to manipulate the emotions of others. This is done by emitting a electrical impulse which confuses neural activity in the victim. She is capable of altering the level of neurotransmitters an individual's brain might produce, thus chemically inducing different states of emotion. Because her brand of empathy is so strong, she constantly emits some kind of energy wherever she may go. As is stated under noticeable features, this is typically manifested in some form of light or heat. Before she was Queen, Alessandra served as a Judge on the Enochian court, using her ability to discover whether or not people were telling the truth. While her ability is strong, it does have its limitations - she may not be able to sense or manipulate the emotions of those with telepathic shields. It also may be obvious when she is manipulating somene's emotional state, as the victim may recognize their sudden change of mind. Those who are very logical or very immune to their own emotions may be able to resist her, as well. Epilepsy A sufferer of this disease from birth. Her seizures are mostly triggered by over-stimulation from her empathy. This means she struggles in large crowds, as the sheer number of conflicting emotions of others may send her over the edge. Before the onset of a seizure, Alice typically develops migraines, which serve as a warning for her to find a safe space. Over the years, she has learned to deal with this disability better and takes medication to lessen the severity of the seizures she does have. Family & Relationships Alessandra belongs to House Morningstar Under Morgan. She also previously belonged to House Tourmaine, but renounced her stake on this bloodline upon taking the throne. Parents; Eamon Tourmaine and Karou Morgan Alice remembers very little about her father. What memories she does have about him however, are unpleasant and often tainted with violence and bitter feelings towards him. It is true that Alice has inherited her love of literature and overall speedy learning from him - but often claims Eamon never gave her anything other than her potential for life. Eamon died when Alice was almost five years old. While Karou and Alice have always been close, there have been many occasions in which Alice has been more of a parent to her mother than Karou has been a parent to her. This is mostly due to the difficulties that fell upon the family after Remus' disappearance. Nevertheless, the two have always been very supportive of each other. There are times in which Alice wishes Karou was more mature, but knows she cannot help this for the most part given her own personal history. This has been the cause of a rift between the two in recent events, but the two do not love each other any less. Alice simply has a difficult time understanding her mother's choices, though she still does her best to respect them. Half-Sister; Cassandra Morgan Alessandra is nine years older than Cassandra. This significant gap in age has meant that Alessandra grew up as something of a parental figure to her sister. To this day, Alice still feels a strong sense of responsibility for her sister, even though she is a grown adult and is capable of looking after herself. Alice and Cassandra have always been inseparable though - best friends in Cass was old enough to talk. She and Cassandra has been through a lot together over the years, and the two sisters are almost always there to help each other out of trouble. Their personalities could not be more opposite - Alice being so logical and level-headed, while Cassandra thrives off impulse decisions. Many have said they are two sides of the same coin, and that they balance each other out. Alice considers Cassandra to be her best friend and tells her nearly everything, often seeking her advice on many personal matters. Husband; Thomas Sven Dreyrugr Sven and Alice are an unlikely pairing; they are quite different from each other in a number of many big ways. Many Enochian common folk have a difficult time understanding how the two wound up together, considering Alice was always destined to become queen, while Sven, the second son of a Scandinavian noble vampiric house, was more or less shunned by his own family and thus came from humbler means. Even physically, they starkly contrast each other, Alice being very sophisticated and fair, and Sven being so tall and rugged. However, their external differences symbolize the truth of their relationship: Anyone who knows little about them cannot possibly understand how they came to be together, but those who know the two of them well are firm believers that Sven and Alice are indeed meant for each other. A lot of their relationship is dependent upon the fact that they are very emotionally in-tune with each other; this is partially due to the fact that both Sven and Alice possess strong psychic abilities. They are able to sense what the other is thinking, and can anticipate each other's wants and needs without much difficulty. Unlike many couples, they are also just very good at communicating with each other verbally, and thus, they seldom have any major arguments. The two of them also enjoy the simpler things in life, despite the fact that they both come from noble families; An example of this is the fact that they would both much rather spend holidays and weekends in each other's private company than at Enoch's extravagant and often wild parties and balls. It isn't uncommon to find them curled up in the Royal Family's Suites reading into the late hours of the night, or to hear of them taking weekend vacations up to the quiet northern woods of Norway with their children. Children; Søren, Erasmus, and Iraisa Dreyrugr Morgan Always having wanted a family of her own (and not only for continuing her family's legacy), Alice adores her three children very much - though she does love them each in different ways. This is not to say she plays favorites, rather, she acknowledges her relationship is different with each of her children and expresses this accordingly. Her oldest son, Søren, is her heir and as such she is as much a mentor to him as she is a parent. Given they share the same ability however, they do share a close emotional bond and are similar in personality. Alice believes Søren will one day be an excellent leader of Enoch, but does her best to remain critical of him in order to encourage him to strive to be even better than what he is naturally. They work well together as a team, and as such, are quite a lethal combination when trying to accomplish the same goals. Of her children, Alice is least close with Rasmus - most likely because he is demonic and their personalities and worldviews differ so vastly. They still care for each other, but as Rasmus struggles to accept Alice's authority as a parent, they do argue quite a bit. As a child, Rasmus did not bond with Alice, which was devastating to her as a parent. She is still hurt by this regularly and secretly wishes there was more she could do to establish some kind of closeness with her second son. They rarely spend any time together unless it is necessary. Alice sees a lot of her own younger self in her youngest child and daughter, Iris. Always having wanted a daughter of her own, she has a habit of spoiling Iris more than the other children, although she will never admit this outwardly. Having spotted Iris' potential above average intelligence at a young age, Alice dedicated a lot of time and resources to bettering her education when she was a child. The two often converse in either Greek or Latin around the men in the family as a way of secretly communicating. History Childhood & Early History From the time she was only a few months old, it became apparent Alessandra was indeed a gifted child. At 6 months old, she experienced her first empathic projection, and thus her ability was discovered. She grew especially close to her mother, Karou, as a result, though her father feared her, recognizing how powerful she had the potential to become. As the heir to the Enochian throne, she was very well educated and groomed to be queen. Her mother began bringing her to court sessions when she was only 2 years old, and it was at around this same time that Alice begun to read, proving herself to be extraordinarily intelligent. Alice was heavily aware of her parent's disintegrating marriage as she grew older. She was constantly put in the middle of their arguments as Eamon tried to put Karou down in order to gain more power for himself. One night, when Alice was 5 years old, shortly after Karou's run in with her sire in Italy, Eamon attempted to physically harm his daughter in order to gain control over his wife once more. In order to defend herself and her mother, Alice projected a feeling of physical pain so powerfully that it actually knocked Eamon out. Upon doing this, Karou decided to end her marriage in the most finite way possible - She murdered Eamon and dumped his remains in the sea. After Eamon's death, Alessandra was sent away to France with her god-father for her own protection. The Tourmaine family suspected Karou was responsible for Eamon's death, and a handful of people sent anonymous threats to the palace claiming Alessandra was a bastard and should be punished. Eamon's death was eventually ruled an accident, as Karou used her political power to cover up what she had done by calling in a few favors. Still, Alice remained in France with her god-father until she was 9 years old while her mother "grieved" and rose to power as a queen. Adolescence & Life in Court At age 9, Alessandra was called back to court by her mother. Reunited at last, her relationship with her mother resumed as if she had never been sent away. Alice was surprised to find her mother had remarried at this point and had also given birth to her sister, Cassandra. As Alice is 9 years older than her sister, she played an integral role in helping raise her and spent many days looking after her baby sister while Karou was preforming her duties as queen. She also was very found of her step-father Remus, and he eventually adopted her as his own child. After his death and the birth of her brother Matthias, Alice found herself forced to grow up too quickly. While Karou grieved and tried to keep her family and the city of Enoch together, Alice was made to look after her traumatized little sister. As she grew older, Alice became more lovely - Charming and beautiful, the court adored her and favored her for a council position. However, with her ability in mind, they decided to give her the position of Court Empath Judge. At age 18, upon completing her formal education, she was asked to join her mother in court officially. She was responsible for overseeing cases and using her ability to determine whether those being tried were being honest or not. She served in this position until her coronation and still occasionally serves as an assistant judge on particularly challenging cases. Unlike her rebellious little sister, Alice's adolescence and time in court was rather normal. She was in a brief relationship with Samir Mehra, which ended after an unspeakable incident. As the heir to the throne, a lot of pressure was put on her to maintain a good image for her family. As a result, Alice rarely acted out of turn, choosing her books and cozy corners in her library over crowded bars or flings. Current Events & Storyline On March 25, 2112, the Enochian State decided to take action against the violent acts and brewing rebellion in BlueAsh, Russia. The guard, including Madrigal and Alessandra Morgan, raided the Davikov castle and assassinated the vampiric lord and dictator, Roman Black. It was during this raid that Alice discovered Warren Howard, her mother's sire, hiding away in the castle. Scheduled for execution, Alice took mercy on the old vampire, believing she should spare him as he once spared her mother. She took him into Enochian custody and was the one responsible for reuniting Karou with her sire. Shortly after this, Alice met a demonic man by the allias of Vance Frey, a psychic shield who claimed he could train her to use her empathy in a more effective manner. Having found herself struggling to form intimate relationships as a result of this ability, she agreed and began seeing him regularly to purge herself of the emotional baggage of others. She was not aware at that time that Vance was actually the surfaced form of her ancestor and king of hell, Lucifer Morningstar and that he was only using her to try and absorb her power That May, Alessandra had an accidental meeting with the vampire Sven Dreyri as she caught him trying to sneak into the royal palace. Sven had been trying to find his friend Warren, but secretly had come to Enoch to see Alice - as he had been searching for someone with a psychic ability similar to his own. The two quickly became friends, but it was evident they had an almost immediate romantic connection as well. She was secretly relieved when Sven sired her sister, as it meant he could not leave Enoch so easily. The two began to spend more time together and their bond intensified as they fell in love with each other. Sven, Cassandra, and Alice together went to Alabaster to begin the restoration project there. This was Alice's first leadership task outside the Enochian court, though it was short-lived as it was discovered Vance had sent a demonic presence after her, perhaps to harm her. Vance's true identity was discovered by Cambria Morningstar, as was his true intentions for being in Enoch. Fearful of her life, Sven brought Alice and her sister to his home in Norway. It was there the two confessed their feelings for each other as they waited for word that Vance had been taken into custody. Upon her return to Enoch, Samir Mehra witnessed how close she and Sven had grown. Seeing how in love they were, he grew jealous, having been in love with Alice himself ever since he was a teenager. He took matters into his own hands and successfully murdered Sven on the very same day as Lucifer's trial by combat. Destroyed by the death of the only man she had ever truly loved, Alessandra fell into a deep depression... However, her grieving time was cut short upon learning she was carrying her dead lover's child. As her pregnancy wore on, Alice found herself struggling to cope with life without Sven - he balanced her emotionally, and without him, she found herself consumed by negative emotions. Just one week before she was due to deliver her child, Sven managed to resurface from Hell as a demon. Restored to her happiness, she gave birth to a health baby boy, Soren Evander, on November 12, 2114. Shortly after his second birthday, Karou abdicated the throne, feeling her time as queen was done. On July 10, 2116, she and Sven were married in a small, almost secretive ceremony in an undisclosed location. Since Alessandra's rise to power, the city of Enoch and the overall mythical state has been thriving. A skilled politician, there are good things ahead for all of mythical kind under her rule. Other Facts & Trivia * Alice's name bears a great amount of meaning to her mother. Her first name is actually after Alessandro Blackthorne, a heroic figure from the Celestial War. Her nickname, Alice, is after her mother's favorite childhood story - Alice in Wonderland. Charlotte, her middle name (the feminine version of the name Charles) is actually after Karou's sire - Charles Warren Howard. * She is fluent in quite a few languages including English, Enochian, French, Ancient Greek, Latin, Spanish, Italian, Russian and (most recently) Norwegian. * She holds two master's degrees, one in Classics and the other in Philosophy. She has said before that, if she had not been destined to become queen, she most likely would have become a lawyer. * Although she is not especially good at it, Alice can play the piano and read music. * Her favorite non-classical author is Leo Tolstoy. In fact, it was after reading his book Anna Karenina when she was fifteen that she became inspired to learn Russian, so that she might read the book in its original language. * She has a serious sweet tooth and would probably eat nothing but dessert for every meal if she could get away with it. Pain au chocolat is her favorite food in the whole world. Category:Characters Category:Celestials Category:Enochians Category:Royals Category:House Morningstars